Run
by Liberty Hoffman
Summary: Shawn and Gus are being chased by a murderer. wackiness and whump ensue! Gus POV. better than it sounds!
1. Between A Killer And A Cardboard Wall

I held my breath, my gaze frozen on the floor where a shadow moved, back and forth. My shoulder hurt from being pressed against the cement wall behind me and my legs ached from crouching. Shawn was pressed up against my other side, gripping my arm.

The shadow moved again, and a voice spoke.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are."

The voice was cold, and it sent shivers down my spine. My chest rattled with the insense thumping of my heart.

All of a sudden, gunshots rang out, echoing in the empty warehouse. Shawn and I ducked lower, clinging to each other, and I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming.

For once, none of this was Shawn's fault. We'd been investigating a hit and run two days before and this morning we'd nearly been hit ourselves. But instead of fleeing, the man who'd taken a swing at us had pulled over on the side of the road and given us chase. The same man who's shadow was cast on the floor in front of our hiding spot. This man was a psycho. His name was Gwen Hastings, and he'd murdered 10 people in the last two years. The SBPD had been trying to find him for years.

And now he had us cornered in an old warehouse that we'd run into. We'd been didging the man all day in the woods and I was exausted.

Another shot rang out and I heard a deep throaty laugh come from Hastings' mouth. This man was the creepiest person I'd seen since Yin.

Shawn suddenly tapped my arm. I turned my head toward him and saw him inspecting something on the wall. I resisted the urde to roll my eyes. This wasn't the time for games. But then I saw what Shawn was doing. There was what looked like a little crack in the cement wall, but as I watched, Shawn pushed at it and something that looked like thick cardboard fell out, revealing a small jagged hole in the wall. Before I could react, Shawn pushed me toward the hole. I scrambled in hands and knees, trying to be as silent as possible. I was only halfway when I felt Shawn grab my ankle. I froze, listening.

"I'm gonna find you, Psychic! And your little friend, too!"

Well, crap. This guy knew who we were. Then again, why would he have chased us in the first place?

I felt Shawn poke at my legs, and I scrambled forward again, pulling myself into another section of the warehouse. This room looked much like the last one, minus the crates and boxes. I pulled myself all the way through and turned, seeing Shawn coming after me. I grabbed his hands and dragged him through, and he grabbed the cardboard and shoved it against the opening. As quietly as possible, we crawled to the opposite wall.

"How'd you figure out that it wasn't cement?" I whispered, panting a little.

Shawn rubbed his face and looked around. "The color was off a little," He said.

Suddenly, a door on the far wall opened, and Hastings barged in, gun in hand.

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_

_hehehe I bet I've got you all on the edge of your seats! :D more to come soon! :)_


	2. Call To The Trees

I was terrified. We were cornered in with no way out.

"Gwen!" Shawn exclaimed, smiling as though this wasn't a dangerous situation. "Hey, come on. Put that gun down and let's talk it out."

I winced as I recognized Shawn's all too familiar way of getting the bad guys to give it up. But usually, there was backup waiting or on the way. But not here.

Shawn grabbed my arm and began to slowly move away from the wall.

"Stay where you are!" Hastings shouted, waving the gun in our faces.

I followed Shawn and he moved, wondering what he was doing.

"Relax, man," Shawn said calmly. "You may be a horrible man and you've done some horrible things, but if you just let us go, we won't tell a soul."

"Stop moving!" Hastings yelled, his voice high pitched and shaky. This guy was clearly out of his mind.

I felt Shawn pulling my arm and out of the corner of my eye I saw the door that Hastings had entered only a minute before. We'd come all the way around the room! Shawn still managed to amaze me even after all this time.

Shawn gently pushed me behind him. "Just...just hold on, okay?" He said, backing up.

"You're not going anywhere," Hastings said.

Shawn smiled. "Think again."

And suddenly, he turned, grabbing the door and shoving it open. I grabbed his sleeve and we raced back into the room we'd been in before. Just ahead, I could see a door leading outside. We raced toward it, ducking and weaving when the sound of gunfire echoed in the large room. The door was just ahead - we were almost there!

Just then, Shawn cried out and went down. I turned sharply and saw him on his side, clutching his knee which was bleeding. Without even stopping to think, I dropped to my knees and pulled Shawn into my arms, gritting my teeth as I strained to stand under his weight. Then I ran. It was hard to run with him in my arms like that, but I didn't have time to stop and shift him over my shoulder. Hastings was almost upon us.

I stumbled out into the cool evening air and made for the line of trees ahead, clutching a moaning Shawn to my chest.

"Hey! HEY!"

Hastings was right behind me. I ran behind the first tree and paused only to lift Shawn higher, draping him over my shoulders.

"Gus..." Shawn whispered, teeth clenched.

"Hang on, Shawn," I gasped.

And then I ran for all I was worth.

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_

_I told you there would be whump! :D and there is more to come! let the epicness continue! more coming soon! :) :)_


	3. With Pain Comes Fear

It felt like I was living in a horror film. My whole reality in that moment had become full of terror and pain - and the smell of Shawn's blood that was dripping onto my shirt from the bullet hole in his knee. I could hear shouts behind me coming from Hastings - and he sounded angry. Really angry.

The trees were close together and while that made it hard for Hastings to follow, it also made it hard to run. I didn't dare look back as I dodged tree after tree, disparately hoping I didn't hit Shawn's head on anything.

"Gus!" Shawn wheezed in my ear. "Don't run straight!"

"What?"

Shawn slapped at my arm a little. "Don't run in a straight line! You've gotta zig-zag!"

I finally caught on to what he was saying, remembering something Shawn had said about being taught about getting chased from Henry.

Gripping Shawn tighter, I weaved in and out of the trees, finding it easier to navigate the dense forest that way. But I was running on pure adrenaline and I knew I couldn't go like this much longer.

Shawn slapped my arm again. "Over there!" He hissed, waving his hand to my left.

I looked up and saw a huge rotting long laying in the mud.

"You want to hide in that gross log?" I asked. But I knew we didn't have a lot of options. Hastings was almost upon us.

"Just go, Gus!"

I ran that last few feet to where the log lay and dropped to my knees. Shawn rolled off my back and dragged himself on his elbows into the log. I followed, and we both collapsed in the tight space. Shawn's blood soaked knee banged into mine and he choked on a yell as we heard footsteps crunching on the dead leaves just a few feets away. Shawn bit down on his sleeve and we both tried not to breathe too loudly. From my uncomfortable position, I could see Hastings feet. He was twisting this way and that, gun at his side.

"You can't hide forever!" He yelled and then laughed, sounding like a drunkard.

Hastings' feet moved again and I listened as he ran off into the trees, hollering something that I couldn't hear. I waited until I couldn't hear him anymore before letting out the air I had been holding in. Panting, I craned my kneck over to look at Shawn.

"Hey, how's the knee?"

Shawn grimaced. "The bullet's still in there," He whispered, gritting his teeth. He looked up. "Thanks, man. You saved my life back there."

I just shook my head. "There was no way I was leaving you to die in the hands of a psychopath."

Shawn pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Hey, I've got a little bit of a signal!"

"Call Lassie! Or Juliet! Or Your Dad!" I said, feeling better than I had all day.

Shawn dialed and hit speakerphone. It rang twice before Mr Spencer picked up.

"Shawn?" He grunted, sounding annoyed.

"Hey, Dad," Shawn said quietly, leaning closer to the phone.

"Shawn? You okay, kid?" Mr Spencer's voice changed from annoyed to concerned in a second, something I'd heard a million times growing up. Shawn normally sounded perky, even when being held at gunpoint, but when he was in pain, his voice betrayed it right away.

Shawn took a breath. "Gus and I are kind of stuck in the woods. I'm not actually sure where we are, but there's an old warehouse that we just escaped from."

"Escaped?"

"Gwen Hastings was chasing us!" I said into the phone.

"What?!" Mr Spencer yelled, making me flinch. "How did...Where is...How did you even find him?!"

"We didn't find him," Shawn said wearily. "He found us."

_**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**_

short and sot of chopped off I know, but my brain isn't working and I really wanted to update! sorry for the long wait! and don't worry,

there is more wackiness and whump to follow! not sure how it's gonna happen yet but it's gonna be epic! :) thank for all the kind reviews!

more coming soon! :)


	4. Keep Holding On

"Okay, where are you now?" Mr Spencer asked. I could hear the sound of keys rattling and a door slamming.

"We're kind of hiding in a log right now," I said.

Mr Spencer was silent for a moment.

"A log?" He said finally.

Shawn sighed. "Hastings has been chasing us all day. We got away from him in the warehouse but he shot me in the knee and we managed to make it into the woods again."

"He ran farther into the woods after we hid in the log," I said.

Mr Spencer took a breath. "Okay, don't panic. Stay put if you can. I'm going to drive to the station and have Lassiter or Juliet track your phone. Don't leave your hiding place. Gwen Hastings is a dangerous man and he will stop at nothing to kill you."

"Thanks Dad," Shawn whispered, then hung up.

Laying there in that log was one of the worst things I'd done in a long time. I tried not to think of the bugs that were crawling beneath us and all around us.

"We should wrap something around your knee to keep pressure on it," I said, turning back to Shawn.

Shawn began wiggling around until he managed to take his windbreaker off. "Use my coat, I'm too hot anyway."

My eyebrows went up. "Hot?" I said, reaching for his forhead. It wasn't too warm, but I suspected it might get there if Shawn didn't get that knee checked out soon.

Taking the coat, I reached across the tight space and began wrapping it around Shawn's knee, holding my breath so I wouldn't smell the blood. But the sight of the bullet hole with blood coming out made me feel a little queazy. I tied it as tightly and quickly as possible and turned my head away, gulping in air and trying to calm down.

"You okay, Buddy?" Shawn asked, patting my arm.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Shawn's phone vibrated suddenly, and he hit the talk button. "Hello?"

"Shawn, it's dad. Listen, Lassiter got someone to track your phone and We 're gonna be on our way. I need you two to just hang in there and don't go anywhere."

"Okay," Shawn said. "Hurry."

"We're trying. How's your knee?"

I spoke up. "It looks kind of awful and the bullet's still in there. Shawn said he was hot, and that can't be a good sign."

"We're on our way, don't worry." Mr Spencer said, ending the call.

Now all we had to do was wait - and hope Hastings didn't come back looking for us.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

_another cliff hanger! sorry about that lol I just wanted to put a little more of the story out :) more coming soon! :)_


	5. Finally Free

About fifteen minutes after the phone call, Shawn began to shiver and his skin became hot to the touch.

We made small talk to keep our minds off of the situation, talking about 80's music and our favorite movies, anything to distract ourselves.

The sun set and soon it was too dark to see anything. It was also really cold, and I began shivering from the chill. With the darkness came fear - We couldn't see anything and I flinched at every sound I heard, terrified that Hastings had found us once again.

"I'm so tired, Gus," Shawn moaned after we ran out of things to talk about.

"Me too," I said, pinching my leg for the millionth time. I knew we couldn't fall asleep, lest Hastings come back and catch us. But all I wanted to do was sleep. And I wanted to be out of this stupid log, away from the bugs and the blood on Shawn's leg and the dark, cold woods.

Shawn grew silent, except for his laboured breathing. He was shaking now, his head leaning on my shoulder. His skin was so hot. I was beginning to think that we'd never get out of here.

And then I heard a faint shout in the distance. I tensed, thinking it was Hastings. Shawn and I leaned closer together, trying to make ourselves small.

And then an unmistakeable voice called, "The tracker says they're right here!"

I pulled myself forward on my hands and knees, toward the opening of the log. "Lassie?!"

But before I could get out of our hiding place, I heard a shout and then a gunshot. Several more shots rang through the trees, and I retreated back into the log.

"SBPD! Drop your weapon!" Lassie shouted. There was silence for a moment, and I wished I coud see what was happening. But it was so dark that I couldn't see my hand in front of my face.

"Okay, okay, we got him! Henry and Mcnabb, go find Spencer and Guster."

I crawled forward again. "We're in here!" I yelled, and suddenly, the bright beam of a flashlight blinded me and I covered my eyes, wincing.

"Gus!" Mr Spencer exclaimed. "Are you okay? Where's Shawn?"

"He's back in the log behind me," I said, retreating a little and turning, groping back toward Shawn. Thankfully, the flashlight made it so I could see Shawn. When I returned, his eyes were closed. "Shawn?"

He opened his eyes, and I saw a hint of fever in them. "Shawn, they found us!" I said, grabbing him under the arms. "Let's get you out of here."

"Really?" Shawn mumbled, gripping my arm. "I must've fallen asleep."

I managed to drag him to where Mr Spencer and Buzz were waiting. "He's not doing so good," I said as Buzz helped me out of the rotten log. I turned back and helped Mr Spencer pull Shawn out.

"Aww, kid," Mr Spencer said when he saw Shawn's knee.

"Took you long 'nough," Shawn slurred, eyes shut.

Mr Spencer snorted. "We went as fast as we could, but it's one thing to track your phone and quite another thing to follow your trail. You two got out pretty far."

Buzz looked closely at me, shining his light on my shirt. "Hey, are you bleeding?"

I looked down - and immediately regretted it. The whole left side of my shirt and pants was covered in mostly dried blood. Shawn's blood. I opened my mouth to say something, but suddenly my vision blurred at the edges and then everything went black.

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_

_poor Gus :(  
don't worry, he'll be okay! more coming soon! _


	6. Fist Bump

_I am SO sorry for the long wait, I've had an insane week. here's the last chapter!_

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_

"You are such a wimp."

"Am not!"

Shawn snorted. "You fainted! Like a little girl!"

I glared at him. "It was the last straw, Shawn," I said. "We ran all day and then I was forced to carry your sorry butt through the woods. Have I mentioned that your heavy?"

"Yes. Yes you have. A million times." Shawn turned, looking out at his dad's lawn.

It was two days after our ordeal in the woods. Shawn's knee was bandaged and his leg was currently resting on a stool and we were sitting on Mr Spencer's back porch. Gwen Hastings had been put in prison and was awaiting trial, but things weren't looking good for him. At the least he'd probably get close to 20 years in jail.

Shawn and I had been released the day before after Shawn had had surgery on his knee and we'd both been treated for mild hypothermia and exposure.

Shawn looked back at me, his face suddenly serious. "You saved my life, Buddy. I owe you one."

"You would have done the same for me." I reached out my fist out.

Shawn did the same and we gently touched.

And smiled.

**THE END**


End file.
